


（火纹风花雪月同人）混账的我们

by AKAIAKAI



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 火焰纹章：风花雪月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI
Summary: #ooc表现有。基本就无厘头搞笑。（可以说是开启我胡言乱语第一章的纪念作）怀疑被绿的菲尼克斯摸到了贝雷特寝室企图一发魔贯光杀炮取老师命时却……又名，猛男の碰撞间到底是谁的脑壳落下风。请多来点菲尼克斯x贝雷特的粮好吗，那么冷清我心也和金木一样痛了
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, 菲尼克斯x贝雷特





	（火纹风花雪月同人）混账的我们

「混账的我们」

“菲尼克斯，你的人设有那么主动吗？”贝雷特看着大早上跑来教师宿舍门口倚着柱子的自己学生问。

菲尼克斯吐出了嘴里嚼烂的草根，哼了一声走近贝雷特揪住他衣领往房里扯。诡异的傲娇男人生气了，贝雷特这么想着就任由学生拽着自己衣领，他向来没什么在学生前的威严更不要提在比自己还少话的菲尼克斯面前有一点教师尊严了，他是个纯的弟弟。

“你跟那家伙做了。”毫无疑问的肯定句甩出来时贝雷特也被毫无疑问地甩回刚铺好的床上，枕头上还残留着他的掉发和体温。菲尼克斯双臂交叉站在床边俯视着床上的老师，他抬腿踩住自己老师的屁股给翻了个面正对着自己。

贝雷特躺在那里看着菲尼克斯很失望地说道：“我还以为你是来找我一起吃早餐培养培养感情的。”

“我跟街边妓女喝茶都不会跟你吃饭。”难得一听菲尼克斯嘴里蹦出一段侮辱性长句贝雷特都感动湿了 眼眶。他心里感叹着学生终于肯学坏了让他这个做老师的教人向善一回而不是被别人指着说你打架真nb啊老师，土匪都死一山头高了，此时贝雷特只能含泪把剑往下捅，对不起，可是不洗劫土匪窝我就请不起可爱的学生们喝茶了。土匪在天有灵都他妈气哭了，老子怎么就被这种傻逼捅死了呢？

不怕傻逼会打架就怕傻逼人多力量大。

两人对视着沉默了，最后贝雷特停止了无谓地抖动把用辣椒油辣出来的眼泪拿袖子擦了，下次得找个没颜色的往手上抹才行。“肯说了吗？”菲尼克斯墨色的瞳看下来时有魅力的惊人，看的贝雷特心中老鹿乱跳一头撞开他的心扉把角染的血红而惊悚。

贝雷特立刻摇头，“我敢跟谁做？”他反问眼前人，明知对方心底一盆大火烧的头要起烟却还要挑逗对方底线，不愧是库罗德都要敬畏的存在。

菲尼克斯咬牙切齿地揪起贝雷特衣领低吼道：“你能不知道？！你这个！⋯⋯”后面的脏话被贝雷特拿手掐掉了。“乖孩子，这是脏话你不可以说的。”贝雷特露出慈祥的微笑，笑的菲尼克斯拳头都硬了。最后菲尼克斯嘁了一声，生气地把贝雷特丢回床上伸手去扯他亲爱的老师的衣服外套和皮带，扣子一个接一个地脱落下衬衫落在白色的被单上，他迫不及待地就像拆礼物的小孩，只是表情里满是毒辣的恨意似乎是想把礼物拆烂了再用脚踢进垃圾桶里。贝雷特对自己疼爱的好学生敞开怀抱欢迎，他记得他还没给菲尼克斯修剑，捅不死人的。显然贝雷特忘了对方也是能举铁的狠人，那一身肌肉没有一块是白练的，用他结实的手臂都能箍烂他的头。

捏着那块白皙的皮肤菲尼克斯质问着贝雷特还否认什么！他又不至于傻到吻痕都看不出来！

“⋯⋯我说那是鱼咬的你信不信？”

菲尼克斯手臂往后一收握紧了拳头就要往老师脸上揍。

“真的真的！！！我跳池子里真被条大鱼咬的！！不信你问萨米亚！她看着我被鱼一尾巴抽回岸上的！！！”贝雷特高喊着从床上坐起来往后躲菲尼克斯挥来的拳头，结果还是反应不够灵敏中了一拳，痛的在床上缩成了虾米来回打滚喊着真是没了法了学生打老师了！哎呦要打死人了！

“⋯⋯⋯⋯真的？”菲尼克斯看着床上死鱼打滚的贝雷特问，语气里三分疑惑七分不信。

“真的⋯⋯”贝雷特松开了捂着肚子的手以最舒服的姿势躺好在床上，他能受不了菲尼克斯那个小拳拳锤胸口吗？其实真受不了，他只是滚够了换个舒服姿势躺一躺。贝雷特的力气只是刚好够用略有富余，哪像有着充足时间和精力来正经锻炼的猛男能八百里外传送过来手发魔贯光杀炮射穿敌人首级于河对岸。

“你没有吗？”床因为第二人的体重向下凹陷了不少，贝雷特张开了他无私的怀抱接纳自己那别扭脾气的好学生。“没有，或者我们今天去把那鱼钓起来火烤了。” 贝雷特拍拍菲尼克斯的背将下巴抵在他的脑袋上。 “我不要吃鱼。”菲尼克斯埋在被撕扯烂的衬衫下的温暖胸膛里闷声说道。

这家伙发火挺恐怖撒娇也挺恐怖的。贝雷特小心翼翼地圈住身上人往旁边挪，他被压的快喘不上气了。菲尼克斯突然双拳锤在贝雷特头两旁，贝雷特感到粘滑的触感从胸口传来，舌头顺着他胸膛的轮廓直到锁骨那里。

这是缓冲阶段吗？贝雷特放任着或者说他还鼓上劲了，“随便舔哦～”

“⋯老师你好恶心。”菲尼克斯不喜欢看到贝雷特处于下风时那种随你便吧草屁股都会给你喊哥哥好棒我好爽的恶心软泥态度，就像、就像那种明摆着知道对方拿他也不能怎么办语气就开始阴阳怪气给人火上浇油别人越来气他还越开心，根本就瞧不起别人那些小手段在感情上居高临下的审判着对方。如果他能变身魔物他大概会把贝雷特啃的骨头都不剩。菲尼克斯啃咬着那一块皮肤，扯起了皮肉再松口，显眼的牙印一个还能数出有多少颗。

自己在老师面前实在太无力了。菲尼克斯捏住贝雷特脖子那块皮肤，带着各式男女香氛的味道因为贝雷特体温升高而挥发开来闻得菲尼克斯火大，他宁愿老师跟自己一起做个闷训练室里的臭男人也别跟那一帮女人混在一起被骗来骗去各种花钱买那些女人才爱的玩意儿，当然也不要跟男的，老师是他的，是他唯一的。

“哈⋯⋯”菲尼克斯坐在贝雷特身上叹口气，将垂下来的刘海撇到一边去转头透过窗户仰望被对面楼遮住一半的蓝天。

我是不是失恋了⋯⋯菲尼克斯感叹着。

“喂，喂～”贝雷特在菲尼克斯面前来回挥手也不见对方给个反应，“老师我还半裸着被压在床上啊，如果有路过的学生看见那教师生涯就完蛋了⋯⋯！”

在窗外的是他！是他！就是他！不论大家喜爱与否都会出现的黑皮兄弟！

“嗬！”

“啊！”

我的教师生涯就要在此完结了吗⋯⋯/我的学生生涯就要在此结束了吗？

库罗德在对视，贝雷特在激烈地对视。最后二人眼神达成共识，库罗德掉头把要往这走的帝弥托利给拦住往饭堂带。人生里饭不可不吃，要多吃，我们再去多吃一顿！贝雷特老师要求的。库罗德拿出胸口的证据小纸条给帝弥托利看。“好。”帝弥托利似乎感受到了那边有什么在抗拒他人的神秘诡异电波所以已经不想指出这张纸条他已经看过114514次了。

唯有此时贝雷特想对他喊一声好兄弟一辈子。谢谢你，维里尔！

黯然忧伤又似秋天里要黄不黄的银杏叶还掉地上了，这也许就是一种终极的失恋。菲尼克斯转头看回贝雷特，“我放你自由了。”去吧，去自由的对其他人翘起屁股吧。菲尼克斯就似要将自己养了十年的宠物放回淫乱的大自然里接受自然的野性洗礼那般不舍，他会看着那完好的屁股直到最后一刻。

“菲尼克斯⋯⋯”

“？”

“老师可不是能随意乱放的宠物啊。”贝雷特双腿圈住了菲尼克斯，“你可还要好好照顾老师哦～”勉强的媚眼眨地炸裂人心扉，菲尼克斯五官都要朝着中心被恶心进旋涡里了。大写的呕从胃里到食道里最后到嘴里，所以菲尼克斯选择了另一种文明作法。“那你今天不要上课了。”

“老师听你的。”贝雷特给菲尼克斯比了个赞。

（这里真的有一辆但我有誓言不能违背，做人守信。）

手指拨开被汗湿的头发往湿热的头皮那里探索着抚摸着，折腾他半天的好学生现在乖乖地窝在他怀里维持着如同圣母抱子图一般的姿势。贝雷特拨开菲尼克斯的刘海落下轻轻一吻，无声地说着乖孩子乖孩子快快睡吧，睡着了他就要去吃饭了，好饿。

“老师⋯贝雷特。”菲尼克斯抬起头看着对方的眼睛，“不能是我一个人的吗？”那睁大的眼睛里无辜又可怜的祈盼感看的贝雷特都不想计较刚才被折腾的事了。

“我属于我自己。”

“和大家吗？”菲尼克斯瞧准机会一脚踹烂了贝雷特单手搭建的道德高塔，纯粹胡jb乱扯忽悠小孩的话还敢往上捅词看来屁股是被捅少了。

贝雷特拍了下床垫，“哎！乱讲话！老师屁股是谁的老师心里有数。菲尼克斯你现在是恋师癖严重阶段吗，不要怕，老师不会因为这个嫌弃你的，我们要微笑着面对它！唔？！！”被自己学生强吻了。

“闭嘴。”菲尼克斯抹掉脸颊上浮起的红晕，躺回一旁扭头看着旁边柜子。

自己的学生真是太可爱了，不成熟的表现也很可爱，说不定我自己是恋生癖。贝雷特心里想着手搭到菲尼克斯胸膛上，“好啦好啦，乖孩子快睡吧黑眼圈都出来了喔。” “！”贝雷特捏了捏菲尼克斯脸颊笑了，笑的恶趣味满溢。

“下流老师。”

“你是我的乖学生。”

让人恨不起来的混账家伙。菲尼克斯砍出去的每一击都正好在致命位置上，他看着土匪喷血倒下只是将溅到脸上的血给抹掉然后等待着下一位往自己刀上冲的白痴。“死吧！”白痴老师！

“老师，今天菲尼克斯劲头好足啊。”偷懒从前线退下的最勇传说希尔坦躺在龙身上懒散地说道。“那不是好事吗？他好像被砍了你去送下药。”贝雷特从随身的背囊里掏出不知为何就是能使人伤口愈合的药给了希尔坦。“好！希尔坦可是最适合做后勤的哦！”

屁咧，砍人才是最适合你的吧。贝雷特心里吐槽着便叫来隔壁挖角来的学生莉丝缇亚将他送去前线。既然魔物已经出现做老师的又怎能停滞不前！“菲尼克斯！老师来啦！！”

“哈？！”在希尔坦的配合和帝弥托利的舞蹈加成下两下击杀了魔物的菲尼克斯瞪向坡下跑来的贝雷特。

“老师走啦⋯⋯”贝雷特转身走进了草丛里。

说真的我为什么要同意转职成这个职业。帝弥托利仰望着晴空烈日感受到了一股无法违抗的神秘力量和胯下凉风吹过，回头叫杜笃给他备条秋裤好了。

“不用客气。”杜笃将一条秋裤递给帝弥托利。

“谢谢⋯⋯”帝弥托利向下看去发现同是天涯沦落人，好兄弟就是要一起跳舞。

～迪奥之舞～ 

“菲尼克斯你好nb，杀得土匪有一山头那么高了。”

“滚。”

贝雷特连退三步倒在了帝弥托利身上，“啊！菲尼克斯伤了老师的心！老师心好痛！”

“老师你心脏被他打了吗！”帝弥托利赶紧扭开药瓶子往贝雷特嘴里灌，“挺住啊老师！大家快抬担架来！！！”

贝雷特赶紧蹦起来叫大家别紧张他没事只是感情受伤了。帝弥托利松开了手，“老师，不要在战场上开这种玩笑！”

“我怎么开玩笑了！我真的感情受伤了，受伤好严重，要死要死了。”贝雷特抱住帝弥托利脖子跟被卸了双腿一样挂在那里强行让帝弥托利抱住他。

菲尼克斯面无表情地看着在那里耍智障的老师，嘁了一声后走过去把贝雷特抓走，“走了，回去了。”贝雷特立刻抱住他的乖学生大喊：“你还是爱老师的，老师也爱你！还有大家！”

菲尼克斯停下了脚步揪起贝雷特就要痛下杀手，一击肘击顶向贝雷特腹部把他打在泥地上。“死吧白痴！”

看着菲尼克斯肘击老师的大家不约而同地想到“他终于下手了！”

贝雷特躺在地上仰望天空不知是什么让他如此忧伤，也许是肚子痛吧，他落泪了。“忏悔还不晚啊，老师！”

是、是莉丝缇亚！贝雷特听到了骑着马的她在草丛那边的呼喊。移动格子被限制实在太可悲了。

“不要轻易放弃啊！”帝弥托利和杜笃穿着秋裤奔来。虽然才几步路就在不停歇。

“加油啊～～～老～师～”希尔坦大声喊道。这个是飞太远已经回起点了的。

还有在其他各处缓慢赶来的各位都在声援着贝雷特。不要放弃啊！不要停下来啊！

被击倒的男人又站起来了！他朝着菲尼克斯奔去，“菲尼克斯！！！啊、没有格子能走了。”贝雷特悲哀地站在原地等待下一回合。

“不用担心！因为我们来了！”帝弥托利和杜笃喊道，两人的舞蹈再次激励了贝雷特朝着菲尼克斯奔去。

“菲尼克斯！”贝雷特飞扑到菲尼克斯身上，两人直接滚下了小坡撞到灌木丛里吃叶子。

“好痛⋯⋯”菲尼克斯不幸地成为了缓冲垫发圈都被树叉扯烂了。贝雷特抱住菲尼克斯，“虽然最爱的是大家，但菲尼克斯永远是最最最爱的，老师第一爱的学生。”菲尼克斯拨开树枝拉着一脸没出息样的老师站起来，“早知道了。” 贝雷特看着菲尼克斯感动湿了 眼眶，喊着菲尼克斯最棒！

Happy End！


End file.
